Obsession
by Veritas Temporis Filia
Summary: Desde siempre, el fuego había sido su obsesión. Ahora, su obsesión era ella. Drabble Zutara, of course.


**Bienvenidos todos a otra de mis historias basadas en "Avatar: the last airbender". Sé que ultimamente no paro de escribir historias sobre esta serie pero es que realmente no paran de venirme basicamente Oneshots o Drabbles a mi mente, y ahora hago como una chica me dijo en uno de sus reviews: llevo siempre conmigo una pequeña libreta, en donde cuando me viene la inspiración, escribo mis pequeñas historias.**

**Bueno, y aquí va otra. Aunque este es solo un pequeño drabble sobre mi pareja favorita: Zutara.**

**Gracias por leer y sobretodo... escribid reviews, me gusta saber vuestras opiniones.**

**Título: **Obsession

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Desde siempre, el fuego había sido su obsesión. Ahora, su obsesión era ella.

**Disclaimer: **Este pequeño drabble transcurre cuando Zuko y Katara ya estan casados, una de sus escenas quotidianas.

**Disclaimer II:** Esta es mi version sobre los hechos después de "El cometa Sozin: el avatar Aang" y tambien tengo conocimiento de que los acontecimientos que ocurren en mis historias no son "canon". Pero seamos sinceros... ¡El canon es realmente aburrido!

**Obsession**

_by Zashley-Tropay93_

La señora del Fuego Katara suspiró pesadamente mientras entraba en su cuatro oficial del Palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Al principio le costó bastante adequarse este nuevo lugar donde vivir: tran grande, tan lujoso, tan rojo y dorado, tan... cálido. Sí, esa era la palabra más adequada.

Se encontraba realmente cansada, ya que venía del cuatro sus hijos, después de arroparlos por "segunda vez" para que durmieran, ya que al día siguiente ambos tenian clases.

¿Por qué los arropó dos veces? Porqué la primera vez había sido la normal, la de la hora de siempre, cuando normalmente se duermen. Pero ese día Zuko había llegado más tarde a causa de asuntos de gobierno y no los habían arropado ellos dos juntos, como hacían normalmente.

Así que los niños se habían quedado insatisfechos, y secretamente, esperaron despiertos hasta que la puerta de los aposentos reales se abrió, dejando entrar a Zuko. Esto provocó que sus dos hijos echaran a correr hacía él y se lanzasen encima suyo riendo. Los tres habían caído sobre la alfombra, riendo a carcajadas, mientras Katara les miraba con una sonrisa.

Lo que siempre había soñado... ahora lo tenía: una familia feliz.

Por fin había terminado la ocupada jornada... Y lo que le apetecía ahora... _era Zuko_, nada más y nada menos que él.

Los niños estaban dormidos, así que tenian la noche para ellos dos solos.

Al entrar en la habitación vió que Zuko se encontraba en el balcón de la misma, sin camiseta, practicando su fuego control. Suspiró y sonrió. Su marido siempre igual... mucho trabajo y mucho entrenamiento fuego. No practicaba como una obligación, ella sabía que en realidad le encantaba.

Sí, a Zuko le encantaba dominar el fuego... podía ver en su cara como disfrutaba con ello. Sus manos _moldeando_ las llamas, _rodeandolas, acariciandolas, haciendolas suyas_... Tragó saliva mientras notava como una pequeña agujita se clavaba en su corazón. ¿Disfrutaba más practicando fuego control que con ella? Katara arqueó una ceja. Eso lo comprovaría ella hoy.

Lentamente, se acercó al marco de la puerta que daba al balcón y se recostó ahí, provocando que su marido se diera cuenta de su presencia y dejara de practicar.

Zuko la miró ladeando la cabeza y arqueando su ceja, mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba al ver la cara de su mujer. Soltó una pequeña risa.

- "¿Celosa de las llamas, Katara?" -preguntó divertido, luego se acercó a ella y plantó un suave beso en la nariz de la maestra agua.

-"Oh... no sabes cuando, señor del _Fuego_" -murmuró Katara, mientras apartaba los finos mechones de cabello oscuro que caian sobre la frente de Zuko. - "Es impossible no estarlo, cuando el fuego es tu obsesión..." -continuó acercando jugentonamente su boca a la de él. El señor del fuego sonrió.

- "No tienes motivos para tener celos, señora del _Fuego_" -contestó mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo femenino y lo estrechaban contra el suyo. Zuko acercó su boca al cuello de ella. - "Sabes lo suficientemente bien que nueva obsesión eres tú" -terminó, mientras sus labios ardientes repartian pequeños besos sobre la piel del cuello femenino, como marcando la piel a fuego.

Ella se estremeció mientras rodeaba el cuello de su marido.

No necesitava _nada más_ en la vida.

- "De vez en cuando me gusta que me lo repitas, Zuko".

**FIN**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
